Forgotten Heroes
by Anonymous Questions
Summary: I am the one who will be quickly forgotten. Maybe I'll be mentioned once or twice in a story. But I refuse to be forgotten by all. You will know my name even if I have to give blood, sweat, and tears.


Phoebe Makes a Choice

By: Anonymous Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus series. Those rights go to Rick Riordan

 _(Hello?) =_ Dream Thought

 _/Phoebe/=_ Dream

Hi = Regular

* * *

" _I pledge m_ _yself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men,_

 _accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."_

* * *

Phoebe bit her tongue holding in the urge to scream she was only thirteen turning fourteen in seven days and seven nights. However, her father was already arranging a marriage for her with Kyrie Geomoros, a thirty-seven-year-old drunkard who owned a great plot of land that her father, Bronte pined after.

She wanted to run away until Hera's sacred month of Gamelion was over and she would be free until the next year. Finally, after shaking hands with father Kyrie Geomoros wobbled out of the house and her father turned to face her looking completely pleased.

"Father-," She attempted to speak.

Unfortunately, her father cut her off with one raised hand as if he were the king of the gods. Thunder rumbled threateningly.

"It's already been decided, Little Bee you will marry Kyrie Geomoros in a fortnight you would do well to be seen not heard and act like a proper woman like your sister, Cosima,"

Her father chortled as he exited the main room.

Phoebe flinched at the comparison to her eldest sibling feeling rage beyond imagination at her unconcerned _father_. She glared at where his fat black-haired head just was.

Phoebe took in a deep breath to calm down and to swallow her irrational fear of her mother.

And walked to the other side of the house where her mother's weaving room was.

Annis was weaving, her brown hair tied back with a strip of cloth, her purple chiton immaculate as always, and her feet bare.

Annis smiled unfeelingly while Phoebe flinched.

This was why she hated being near her mother she was like a marionette doll whose strings were fraying.

Phoebe took a deep breath and spoke.

"Father has promised me to Kyrie Geomoros, please talk him out of it."

"Why do that, little bee? Marriage is a wonderful experience for a woman. Especially with your red flower budding! Don't you want to pay homage to Artemis, the goddess of childbirth on the night of your wedding?" Annis smiled dimwitted.

"Mother I do not wish to marry a drunkard or anyone for that manner!" Phoebe enunciated sharply.

Annis frowned and looked at her daughter oddly. Annis grinned and began to cackle as if Phoebe was a fool. Phoebe forced herself to stay calm her and convince herself her mother didn't know any better.

An auburn-haired boy's head poked out of the doorway an eyebrow cocked at the sight of their cackling mother. Inwardly, Phoebe groaned it was her older brother, Ander home from his training with their local master swordsman Leander.

"Hello, baby sister. Harassing our mother and throwing a tantrum for the nth time was it?" Ander teased.

Phoebe sighed and closed her eye and silently prayed to the gods for patience.

"For your information, I am not harassing our mother. I am simply requesting her assistance with a frivolous matter, problem?" She hissed annoyed.

Ander walked over to where their mother was residing. Kissing her forehead gently, he then helped her up and led her into her room. Ander walked back in the room empty handed and flicked Phoebe's forehead hard.

"Do try to be less selfish, Pho' you are not the only one who has or will have to make necessary sacrifices for this family," he said.

Deep down, Phoebe knew he was right but her pride sat in her throat preventing her from speaking to him before he departed from the weaving room. She glanced down at the window and noticed that the sun was setting.

Deeply unsettled, Phoebe strode into her bedroom and laid down on her medium-sized bed that was covered with multi-covered cloth and shut her eyes and slept.

 _/She was running but who was she? She was clothed in strange silver clothes and odd covered shoes. Her calloused hands were wrapped around two silver hunting knives which she found strange women never held weapons._

 _She glanced back laughing with glee at her sisters' (sisters? she only had one) misfortune, the three of them had fallen into her trap. She suddenly came to a stop Zoë (who is Zoë?) had suddenly appeared before her._

" _I have caught thee," Zoë smiled._

 _Suddenly she is speaking to strangers when she is being regarded as a target giant eyes spin then focus on her finally they click and a laser shots red to green. A handsome smile is sent to her and_ _ **everything fades to black**_ _/_

Phoebe screamed.

Phoebe panted sweat pouring out of her. She desperately tried to recall what had terrified her to that degree but she only vaguely remembered giant eyes that taunted her. Phoebe stared at the moon and felt a calming presence.

She tried to go back to sleep and succeeded her dreams thankfully dreamless.

 **In a fortnight:**

Phoebe woke to a half-lit room the sky was still dark. She reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and entered her families' sitting room and anxiously waited for the rest of family to assemble.

Her father came in first like today was an ordinary day, "Phoebe thought viciously squashing the urge to smash her fist into her father's smug mustached face, and following it up with a quick kick to the nuts." She grinned sadistically at the thought.

Ander arrived next blank face intact and slowly smirked at the sight of Phoebe. Annis arrived last gracefully walking in and deigning everyone with a smile.

They all entered the dining room for their morning meal prepared by their five servants and sat down her father eating first. As the meal progressed Ander's smirk turned into a full-blown grin his eyes narrowing.

"What are you grinning at you, insufferable fool?" Phoebe bit out aggressively stabbing her chicken.

"Phoebe," Her father snarled.

"Yes, father"

"Little Bee, you should be happy today you will be wed to Kyrie Geomorost…"

Phoebe winced

"aren't you glad?" Annis mumbled fixated by the red wine in her glass.


End file.
